1. Fields Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to the method of preventing cross contamination between a patient and a health care worker, and, more particular, to shielding the health care worker with a clear, thin, plastic disk from matter ejected from the patient's mouth during a dental procedure.
2. Discussion Of Background And Prior Art
During the performance of a dental operation it is often necessary for the dental professional to spray air or water or both into a patient's mouth. A typical operation done by a dental technician, known as, prophylaxis, is a routine, preventive procedure involving cleaning of the patients' gums and teeth which results in significant bleeding and the dislodgement of food-debris and tarter build-up which mixes with the patient's saliva. When the dental technician sprays water and/or air into the patient's mouth during the procedure, the mixture, including the water spray, is ejected from the patient's mouth toward the dental technician and presents a significant health hazard to the dental technician.
In recent years the health hazard has been significantly increased because of the HIV virus which causes AIDS and which is transmitted in the blood of an infected patient. If exposed to the bloodstream of the health care worker, this virus most likely will infect the health care worker.
In the past many devices have been provided to guard against this health hazard. The most well known devices include a paper face mask covering the mouth and nose of the health care worker which prevents inhaling fine particles and droplets of ejected matter. Also, eyeglasses act as a physical barrier. The problem with these obvious coverings is that they leave much of the head and neck area of the health care worker exposed.
A variety of prior clear, plastic face shields are known to address this "splatter" problem. These devices are available in several variations including a visor style face shield, a plastic face shield that clips to the side of the health care worker's glasses and a plastic shield which is an extension of a paper face mask to provide a see-through covering for the eye area. The deficiency with these devices still is, however, that they protect only portions of the face area and leave exposed the balance of the face and neck area of the health care worker.
For example, experience has shown that a health care worker wearing a plastic face shield of the type referred to above will often observe upon completion of the treatment of a patient the presence of little water spots at the very top of the shield. Obviously, if the spray and splatter reaches the top of the shield, which is usually in the mid-forehead area, then it certainly reaches the hair and neckline of the health care worker who may, for example, be readily infected with AIDS if an open sore is present in that area.
At the present time there is not available a product which can completely shield the health care worker from all spray and splatter ejected from a patient's mouth during routine dental operations, such as, those involving the use of an air/water syringe.
The present invention solves this problem by using a thin clear plastic disc positioned close to the patient's mouth during the procedure to effectively block ejected matter before it can become airborne or deposited on the clothing, hair or exposed skin surfaces not already covered by glasses, masks and other face shields.